


Crush

by PhoenixWillRise



Series: Scorbus [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco knows Albus has a crush on his kid, Father- Son, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, but they seem to be acting like boyfriends?, caring!Albus, if that triggers anyone, mentions of throwing up, not graphic though, sick!Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Draco knows Albus Potter has a crush on his son, Scorpius. But as he spies on Albus brushing a sick Scorpius sweaty bangs away from his face, Draco wonders if this boyhood crush has suddenly evolved.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the tiny mistakes! Thanks for reading.

Draco knew what he was doing was wrong. All the parenting books told him that it was important to respect your child’s privacy. But see not one of those parenting books mentioned anything about your teenager’s best friend waiting hand and foot on your son suffering from the flu.

Yet there he was standing in the hallway listening into his sick child’s and Albus Potter’s conversation. That was becoming nauseatingly sweet.

"I bet you miss how breathing through your nose feels."

A sniffle and a congested voice replied, "I will never take you for granted nose."

Though it sounded more muffled than anything.

Draco had gone downstairs to the laundry room to warm up some blankets just how a younger Scorpius use to enjoy when he was down with a cold. He been caught with the basket of laundry when he caught the last few words of their conversation that sparked his interest.

"-why did you come Al? I look horrendous no doubt."

"No no never. I think your red snotty,nose and bed head make you look adorable."

Scorpius snorted,"So odd what appeals to you."

Albus retaliated with, "Says the boy who wanted me to pierce my tongue just to see how it felt."

Draco felt his blood pressure spike and the grip to the laundry basket tight end. He would need to have a talk with Scorpius. And a review of that section of the parenting book. 

"I wanted to know if it hurts."

"Then you get one “ reasoned Albus.

"I don't want to taste tongue blood."

Draco had to physically stop himself from running into the bedroom and demanding they make an oath to never pierce any part of their bodies. Ever.

But he hears Scorpius moan in discomfort before the sound of the bed sheets being thrown aside and a worried gasp come from Albus. The father runs inside in less than a jiffy, ready to settle whatever is happening when he hears the sound of someone retching in the connected bathroom. He notices Albus is no longer in the vicinity.

There are hushed voices coming behind the door leading to the bathroom.

"Hey Scor can I-"

"Please don't come come closer- just stay where you are… I don’t want you to see me all gross.”

"Come on love you have seen me throw up before. Remember that weird hamburger we had in the city- “

More retching sounds.

“Oh god I’m so sorry. I didn’t meant to talk about me eating-

"Please shut up you can come closer but just don't mention food."

And from his hidden spot by the door, Draco Malfoy was able to see his 16 year old son being coaxed into sitting against Albus Potter's chest while offering him some water from a cup. Once he was done with the water, Albus brushed his hand through Scorpius sweaty bangs, whispering no doubt comforting words.

"I feel really terrible Al.”

The taller of the two reached for the shelf holding several types of towels. Albus dampened one small towel with his wand before placing it over Scorpius flushed neck.

"Just try to relax okay the medicine should be kicking in. I told you to eat something- OW! Oh I'll just be quiet."

"Good boy."

Albus scoffed,"I think you being sick makes you act like you're a prince."

“Your prince?”

Albus voice softened, “My prince.”

Their laughter echoed in the bathroom.

Draco shook his head fondly, leaving the blanket on the bed before heading downstairs to get some tea and saltine crackers for Scorpius. Maybe even something for Albus to nosh on as well. It was the least he could do for the person who cared so much for his son. 

He wondered how soon the boys,well more like young men would finally feel comfortable enough to tell him about their relationship. Draco had been there when his child had personally introduced Albus Potter as his best friend in Diagon Alley. He’d be there when Scorpius introduced Albus Potter as his boyfriend.

Draco could feel the grey hairs sprouting at his temple. The father raised his voice as he approached the bedroom with a charmed tray of tea, saltine crackers, and sandwiches trailing behind. Draco knew it had to be done.

“Boys remember that flu is contagious so I would try to keep my distance-”

A sneeze sounded. Followed by a groan and a familiar congested sounding giggle.

Sigh. “Bless you Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
